


Parfait

by bowtie014



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Nervousness, One Shot, Short One Shot, cafe date, cinnamon roll's eating the parfaits, first fic on here, when was the last time I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtie014/pseuds/bowtie014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Yachi go on a cafe date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parfait

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote an actual fic in forever. Okay, I kind of lied. It's short and near the end it goes a little unserious. Not much to say other then sweets.

   Yachi grabs her bag and rushes out of the gym. “Bye everyone!”, though the team was in the middle of practice they managed to tell her bye on her way out.  
   A few days ago, you asked if you two could spend time together. You’ve been together for almost a month now but with busy schedules it’s a bit hard to make plans. Fortunately her club is nice and decided she could leave early today. Well, she could’ve just not showed up at all but she said just in case that she’d still be there at least for a little bit.  
   You were already waiting at the cafe for her. The cafe is small and not too busy. You know how she is around so many people and sometimes you were the same way. Every time the door opened you’d look up and check. When you saw her that’s when you waved so she could see where you’re at. It took her a bit but she still saw you and walked over. Okay, she tried walking. She’s out of breath so you had to help her. She takes a seat across from you.  
   “I-I...ran…” , She’s wheezing but is still able to get her words out, “So-sorry”  
   “No don’t worry about it.” You see that she’s still in her school uniform “You didn’t change?”  
   Thankfully the waitress sees yachi’s wheezing and brings water. After saying thanks she chugs it down. This helps her a little bit on talking. “No, I wanted to get here on time. Well actually no but um...see I was going to change after leaving but it then I realized ‘Oh wait I’m already late as it is’. So I started rushing here but I didn’t want to seem lazy but then I thought about how long you must’ve been waiting. O-oh I was basically in circles. I’m so sorry! You must’ve been bored waiting here for a long time.”  
   You laughed a bit. She’s silly you think sometimes. “Don’t worry, time flies by so I wasn’t bored. Do you know what you want to order?”  
   You hand her the menu and she starts looking at it. As she’s reading she stops and makes that sound. The ‘Oh crap’ sound.  
   She looks up from the menu and speaks in a nervous tone, “I just realized that I forgot my money at home. Oh no, it’s because I thought I was going to change at home but then I real-”  
   “Okay okay, don’t worry. I was gonna pay either way.” You didn’t her to repeat again. Let her know she’s okay.  
   “A-are you sure, ___?” You nod your head to show that you’re okay with it.  
   “W-well...in that case I’ll just have what you’re having.”  
   “Oh…well I was gonna say the same to you.”  
   You both laugh a bit. You look at the menu to choose, “How about a parfait?”  
   “Yeah, sounds great.”  
   The waitress comes over and you order one parfait. This throws her off. When the waitress walks away that’s when Yachi speaks up, “W-wait uhm ___? Why did you get one?”  
   “Oh, I just thought we’d share.”  
   “Share…” Yachi thinks. Like couples in the movies and shows. Sharing food by giving each other a bite. One goes aah and then they laugh. Maybe accidently drop the utensil. For a minute they’re sharing food then next thing you know a house. Yachi’s face goes red and her mind goes all over the place.  
   “Yachi? If you want your own the-” She interrupts you. Her voice a little too loud.  
   “No no! It’s fine! Y-yes it’s fine!”  
   It can be pretty cute when she gets embarrassed like this.  
   When the desert arrives Yachi just stares at it as if the parfait will attack her if she looks away. When she tries to use the spoon her hand shakes badly. Some of the parfait drops onto the table.  
   You lean over the table a little bit to reach and grab the spoon from her hand. “Here, your hand is shaking pretty badly.” You point the spoon near her so she can eat. This makes her more flustered.  
   “Yachi? Are you okay?”  
   She rambles a bit, the only word you hear is movie.  
   “Movie? What movie?”  
   She snaps out of it, “I mean you know! Movie! I w-was just thinking that uh...maybe we should see a movie on our next…” She pauses to get her mind in track “our next…”  
   You finish her sentence, “Date?”  
   “S-sorry I’m ju-just not used to that. If you understand what I mean.”  
   You smile and agree, “It’s okay. It’s only been a month since I asked you out.” Stuff like this takes time for Yachi to catch up with.  
   You were still holding the spoon and your arm’s getting tired. “Do you want a bite?”  
   She nods her head and takes a bite.  
   ‘She’s so cute’ you think. “Is it good?”  
   “Mhm” she hums with a smile. Too cute.  
   During the date, Yachi would also try feeding you but her hands shook too much so you did yourself. You both mostly talked the usual things. You’d ask her about class and the volleyball team. She’d go on about it and ask about your day. Just basic things that still meant a lot.  
   After paying you headed out and walked her home. You tried holding her hand but her palms kept getting sweaty. Palms sweaty...knees weak...ar-no no...one day without a meme please. Especially an old meme.  
   Anyways you got her home and were about to say bye till you saw she had something on her face. Maybe you could use this chance to do a cheesy thing. Time to go cheesy.  
   “Yachi” you put your hand on her face. Her blushing makes her face feel hotter than a Texas summer. You wipe the crumbs off her face. “You had some food on your face.”  
   She stares at you for an awkward amount of time. Then she connects back to reality. “Oh..thanks.” Her face looked a bit disappointed.  
   “Yachi” she jumps a bit from hearing her name. Giving a squeak with a yes.  
   You tease her a bit. “Were you expecting a kiss?”  
   “No!” she shakes her head and waves her hands. “Bye, ___! See you tomorrow!”  
   She runs inside to her house. You laugh a bit because she almost ran into the door. As you walk home you start thinking about a movie date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Sorry it's short and it might be a bit ooc.  
> Maybe someday I'll make a movie date on this. Who knows?


End file.
